


Thornton + Murdoc

by FallenQueen2



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Don't copy to another site, Drugged MacGyver, Gen, Kidnapping, Killing, Revenge, Villainous Rescue, canon violence, car crash, injured Macgyver, non-con drugging, post-season 2 finale, the usual murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: When Mac quits the Phoenix Foundation, it leaves him open for his past to come out of the woodwork.Bad Things Happen Bingo: Villainous Rescue
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Angus MacGyver & Patricia Thornton
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Thornton + Murdoc

The world was spinning and grey around the edges. Mac couldn’t help the moan that spilled from his lips as he shifted from where he found himself pinned under the column of the steering wheel. For the life of him, Mac couldn’t remember what was happening. Sunlight almost blinded Mac when the dented car door beside him was pried open. Mac raised a hand to block the sun and the looming shadow.

“Don’t hurt him any more than he already is.” Strong hands grabbed Mac under his armpits as a female voice called out. Mac let out a weak cry when he was pried from the wreck of the car he was in. He looked up at the feminine figure with long black hair leaning over him and a sharp pinch of a needle emitted from his neck. Mac let out a soft noise as his world faded to black as a sedative coursed through his system.

Patricia Thornton smiled to herself as she brushed Mac’s blond bangs off his bloodied head.

“I’ve got you, Angus, just relax.” Thornton crooned almost lovingly to the unconscious blond before he was loaded into the back of her nondescript car.

“I’ll keep you posted until then make this disappear,” Thornton ordered her men as she slipped on a hat and sunglasses and sat in the driver's seat. She revved the engine and pulled out of the side street and onto the main road.

Murdoc swore under his breath as he followed the car into LA traffic through his riflescope. He had no idea Thornton was a free woman and least of all still holding a grudge of sorts against the boy genius.

“Well, well MacGyver looks like you’ve got yourself into some trouble. Not even a few hours of quitting and you get yourself kidnapped.” Murdoc muttered to himself as he disassembled his rifle while he watched the swarm of men in black clear up the scene. 

Murdoc tapped his fingers against his right thigh as he considered his options. He could easily find where Thornton took his favourite plaything, or he could give old Jacky boy a call and watch them scramble. However, having something to hold over the boy scout’s head was too good to pass up and Murdoc couldn’t wait to see the disappointment grow in those pretty eyes when Angus released who had come to save him and who hadn’t. 

Making up his mind Murdoc head down the stairwell of the building, walking past the dead guard while whistling his usual tune that echoed in the stairwell. 

~~/~~

Mac moaned softly, his skull pounding and body stiff. Mac blinked slowly, eyes squinting up into the bright light that seemed to be shining directly on him. 

“Ah you’re awake, I had worried that those idiots had damaged that beautiful mind of yours.” A familiar female voice pierced Mac’s ears making Mac blink rapidly, needing to clear his vision. When it did clear, Mac jerked back on reflex and twisted at the sturdy ropes that were looped around his wrists that kept him bound to a solid, metal chair. 

“Thornton?” Mac asked, throat hurting as he spoke and eyes widening in disbelief when his boss turned villain stepped forward, blocking the light source. 

“It’s been a while hasn’t it Mac? I will openly admit I have missed you.” Thornton spoke, a predatory smile appearing on her lips as she took in the look Mac was sporting.

“How did you get out of prison?” Mac asked in confusion as his heart pounded in his ears when a man in a doctor’s outfit stepped forward and began to swab at his elbow. Mac jerked away from the touch and worked harder at the ropes around his limbs keeping him trapped. 

“I have many friends in high places, did your father not tell you?” Thornton crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Mac tried to get away from the IV that was being inserted in his arm. She felt a twinge of regret at the look of pain that crossed the blond’s face but she pushed it back.

“Relax Mac, the good doctor here is just giving you something that will help you relax.” Thornton soothed as she waited until Max’s eyes drooped and hazed over just enough. She nodded sharply at the doctor who scurried from the small room, leaving Thornton and Mac alone. 

“Now Mac, I think you can help me with a problem I’ve been having. I need that beautiful mind of yours Mac, will you help me one last time?” Thornton crooned as she stepped closer and ran her fingers through Mac’s blond hair, smiling wide when his head lolled to the side and he slowly blinked up at her. 

“I don’t, I think, my head hurts Patty.” Mac closed his eyes, a soft whine falling from his lips. 

“I know Mac, I can make it go away. Just as soon as you help me with a problem I’ve been having, one that I know you can solve.” Thornton crooned again, pushing a bit more even if her heart jumped a bit at the familiar nickname and whine that took her back to the days when everything was going to plan until Nikki messed everything up and forced Thornton to adjust her plans. 

“I can help,” Mac’s words were beginning to slur and Thornton frowned, the doctor must have given the blond too much. He was of no help the way he was at the moment; once they adjusted the dosage Thornton had no doubts that Mac would be very helpful. 

“Don’t go anywhere Mac, I’ll be right back.” Thornton kept her voice soft and easy in a way she knew would relax Mac. Mac nodded absently and hummed as his head lolled to the right again as Thornton turned on her heel and opened the door to call the doctor back in. 

“Hi Patty, you took something of mine and I’d like it back,” Murdoc said cheerfully, his gun pointed at her forehead. 

“Murdoc,” Thornton said evenly, when she opened her mouth to speak again Murdoc put a bullet between her eyes without a second of hesitation. 

“That was easy,” Murdoc chuckled to himself as he tucked his gun away as he sidestepped Thornton’s body and into the room.

“Oh, they really drugged you up huh Angus,” Murdoc tsk’ ed as he took in the way the blond hadn’t even flinched at the gunshot and the spray of blood that came with a bullet in the head. Instead, his head was lolled to the right and eyes hazy as they slowly moved around the room. 

“Come on boy genius,” Murdoc sliced open the ropes and grunted when Mac all but collapsed onto his chest. Murdoc sighed, wondering if he should have called Jack but he knew that the blond would be no fun to toy with in the future if Thornton had more time with him. 

Murdoc pulled the blond into his arms and walked out of the house Thornton had been using as a headquarters and squinted at the bright sun. Mac moaned helplessly and turned his face into Murdoc’s leather jacket. 

“You would tempt a saint Angus,” Murdoc muttered, suddenly wondering if leaving the doped up blond to be found by someone and taken to a hospital was the best plan. 

“Hey! Sorry, but do you need help?” A woman in a jogging suit approached the duo, her phone held tightly in her hand and concern on her pretty face. 

“This one does,” Murdoc set Mac down onto the grass of the house he pulled Mac from. He turned on his heel and began to walk away. He ignored the shout from the woman but knew that Mac in his drugged state would take her attention, the most she would be able to remember of him, later on, would be his leather jacket, if that. 

Murdoc put his hands in his pockets and began to whistle to himself as he walked. Oh yes, he would enjoy holding this over Mac and Jack’s head during their next meeting, which he would ensure there would be one.


End file.
